


Another Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember the very first day that I saw him. I found myself immediately intrigued by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

Title: Another Life  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: "I remember the very first day that I saw him. I found myself immediately intrigued by him.  
It's almost like I knew this man from another life."  
Word Count: 940  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
Warnings: MPreg, mild angst.  
A/N: Written for the current [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** prompt #14: Song Lyrics.  
Song chosen: [The Truth](http://www.yousendit.com/transfer.php?action=download&ufid=07BD8EA406A4CFA5) by India.Aire. Click the link to DL if interested.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

I remember the very first day that I saw him  
I found myself immediately intrigued by him  
It's almost like I knew this man from another life  
Like back then maybe I was his husband, maybe he was my wife  
And even things I don't like about him are fine with me  
Cause it's not hard for me to understand him cause he's so much like me  
And it's truly my pleasure to share his company  
And I know that it's God's gift to breathe  
The air he breathes.

~

Another Life

~

“Draco, are you sure that this is what you want?”

Draco didn’t even pause in his packing. “Yes,” he said, firmly. “This whole thing was a mistake. I’m tired of being the scapegoat.”

“Well, what did you expect?” Pansy asked, eyes darting to the door. “You were given a task and you failed. You’re lucky that all he did was a bit of Crucio.”

Draco laughed mirthlessly. “To tell you the truth, I was a bit surprised by that myself. I thought I’d be killed outright. I think Snape distracted him for the moment, but that won’t last.” He sighed as he continued levitating items into his trunk.

“Do you realize?” he asked softly, “that we’re losing? And that we’re wrong...”

Pansy’s eyes widened. “Draco! Shush! What in Salazar’s name are you saying? You can’t switch sides at this point. It’s too late!”

Draco spun around to look at her. “Tell me, Pans, who is the most powerful wizard in our year at Hogwarts? Who is the smartest?”

She crossed her arms. “That’s not the point...”

“Fine. Then tell me this. Who’re the weakest, least magical and stupidest people in our year?”

“I...”

“We are breeding ourselves out of existence with this pureblood claptrap. And tell me this, who _were_ the first purebloods, anyway? Who were _their_ parents?”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You think I haven’t thought of all that? This is a matter of loyalty,” she hissed.

“You mean because my father and Aunt Bellatrix have been so loyal to me? They watched my mother die and did nothing! You think for one moment they wouldn’t sell me out to save themselves? Potter’s parents died to save him. Would anyone in your family do that for you?”

“So you want to turn yourself in, is that it? You think the Ministry will be any better?”

“Not to the Ministry, to Potter. He will be fair. He won’t be _nice_ but he won’t torture me either, and he won’t demand I kill people. He’s... heroic. You’ll notice he’s certainly earned his share of loyalty from people.”

“It’s always been Potter, hasn’t it?” Pansy sighed. “He’s never far from your mind. You’re obsessed, Draco.”

Draco shrugged. “He’s... intriguing,” he admitted. “Do you know, the first time I saw him I felt as though I knew him? I don’t usually speak to strangers, Pansy, yet I spoke to him. It’s as if we’ve always known each other...”

“Yes, Draco, you’ve told me,” she said. “And, even though I think it’s a bad idea, I’ll help you get to him.”

Draco looked at her. “Do you want to come? You probably should. They’ll blame you when they find I’m gone, you know...”

She shrugged. “I can take care of myself, Draco. And if it gets bad I’ll get word to you, all right?”

He nodded, overcome. “I wish...”

She shook her head, her eyes suspiciously bright. “Don’t even say it. Just... be safe, yeah? And if Potter is an arse I will know and I will come after him.”

Draco pulled her into a hug. “If anyone can keep me safe, it’s Potter,” he whispered. “I think just breathing the air he does will make me safer.”

“You already fight like an old married couple,” she said, wiping her eyes. “Come on. Let’s get this done.”

She helped him finish and no one questioned them as they walked through the halls towards the exit, Draco’s shrunken trunks in his pockets, mainly because Pansy was with him, and everyone knew she was in good standing with the Dark Lord. A few minutes later, they were standing at the Apparation point.

“Go to Longbottom,” Pansy whispered. “He’ll know where Potter is, and he hates you less than the rest of them do.”

Draco smiled and Disapparated.

~

“And that was it,” he said. “Pansy just stood there and watched me go.”

“That was the last time you saw her?” Harry asked, stroking Draco’s hair gently.

Draco nodded, eyes distant. It had taken him two years to prove himself to Harry, to earn his loyalty, two hard years of fighting and spying and war, and in the end he’d been the one to find the last Horcrux that had allowed Harry to finally end Voldemort’s miserable existence.

No one doubted his loyalty now, and, when he and Harry had finally acted on their clearly mutual attraction, not even Weasley had said a word.

Harry sighed and spread his hand over the gentle swell of Draco’s belly. “All right, I see what you’re saying,” he admitted. “That was a beautiful story, and it would be good to honour her memory. So what about Lily Pansy?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Lily Pansy? What an absolutely terrible pairing of names! Narcissa Pansy perhaps.”

“Lily Narcissa?”

“Why does Lily have to be first?”

“Alphabetical order? I don’t know! How can you bare your soul one minute and then be so argumentative the next?” Harry asked, exasperated.

“I am not being argumentative. You know I’m right,” Draco said. “The poor child will be notorious enough with us for parents, we cannot possibly saddle her with the name Lily Pansy...”

Harry gazed fondly at Draco’s face as he argued, his eyes sparkling, all melancholia gone. Leaning in, he kissed Draco’s nose.

“What did you do that for?”

Harry smiled. “You know I adore you, right?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course you do,” he said. “It’s natural. I feel likewise. Now, back to the discussion. Perhaps Daphne Pansy or Daphne Lily might be more...”

Harry smiled. Gods, he was happy to have this man in his life.

~  



End file.
